ItaSasu  poker dare
by kingdomheartsftw
Summary: sasuke walks in on itachi deidara and sasori. WARNING : yaoi, itasasu, sasodei, and a small bit of itadei


**Sasuke's POV**

Walking in your house to see your brother in his underwear making out with a naked Deidara on the floor. Not a nice sight.

**Itachi's POV**

It was just me Deidara and Sasori left everyone else had slowly departed, me in my underwear Dei completely naked and Sasori still wearing socks.

"Damn it I lost again! I hate strip poker! Okay Itachi what do you want me to loose this time?"

"well I have an idea but I feel Sasori's already taken it" I shot a approving smile to my red headed friend who gave me a small nod and smiled back at me.

"and encase you haven't notice your naked" the red head added

"so I think a dare is in order" I turned to Sasori "any ideas?"

"oh I have many." Dei looked truly scared at this point "how about you two kiss?" the blond cooled his looks after Sasori said that, he stood up and walked over to me then kissed me cheek

"I meant a proper kiss Blondie." when Dei made no move closer to me I saw an evil look cross Sasori's face "you know what kiss I mean, like the one's I give you just before-" he stopped when he got what he wanted. Deidara had jumped on to me our mouths smacked together but the force of him landing on me knocked us over. We hit the floor but I quickly rolled on top of him im defiantly not being topped by this She male. His lips parted before I didn't even had to ask before I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and played with the blondes tongue.

"Hey Sasuke" Sasori said making me wonder if he was messing with my head or if my little brother was really watching this and if he is here than how long has he been here.

"wow you don't like being on bottom for anyone do you Itachi?" crap he was here. I sat up and smiled at my little brother

"of course im always on top its not just with you" I sent a wink to the tiny Uchiha. Dei got of the floor and walked to Sasori to probably finish some kissing, I walked over to my raven haired brother.

"should I ask why your all naked?" he asked when I reached him

"strip poker"

"oh yeah completely good reason to get naked drunk and make out with your friends"

"how'd you know we were drunk?"

"please, vodka is practically steaming off you"

"want some" I asked the cute boy passing him a pint of vodka and coke

"no thanks, Id rather not wake up with an annoying headache… and probably naked knowing you" he said rejecting the drink, but he was right I did have a plan to use on him, but I brushed it off and took a drink then gave him another wink.

**Sasuke's POV**

Great now I have to deal with my drunk brother and guessing at the mood he's in the night will probably end with me naked, so I may as well get drunk . I tried to grab the drink he previously presented to me but he pulled it away.

"ask nicely Sasuke" oh joy he's already started his perverted-ness, I didn't really mind it just got annoying some times. I went up on my tip toes and put my hands around Itachi's neck and pulled him down slightly so I could whisper in his ear.

"please Nii-san" I said timidly, I could feel him stiffen "please, Nii-san…" I repeated. I let go of him and stood flat on my feet looking down at them, putting the tip of my thumb in my mouth to nibble at, and resting my head on my other hand that was to my face in a fist. Doing the cutest face and voice I could. "Nii-san, will you give it to me?" Itachi picked me up so we were face to face and held me by the waist, but I was to scared of him dropping me so I wrapped my hands and legs around him.

"I will" my brother said huskily and pushed me against a wall kissing me deeply forcing his tongue into my mouth not waiting for acceptance. Crap maybe I went to far this time. But I started to get into just when Sasori made a rather loud fake cough and tore a now growling and rather angry Itachi off me.

"what the hell Sasori! He finally started getting into that!" Itachi growled making me blush slightly at the second part.

"may I remind you that you two are brothers" the red head simply responded

"and may I remind you that the sharingan is a blood line trait!" my brother did have a point all Uchiha's were related "and its not like I can get him pregnant!" he added. Dei interrupted there little argument by leaning over Sasori and draping his arms around the red head

"Sasori, can we go? I wana have sex" the blond pouted but smiled slightly when he saw Sasori's eyes widen.

"umm, sorry Itachi but we have to got" the red headed boy quickly said after running to put on his and Deidara's clothing

"bye!" Dei said as he was pulled out of the house by a very eager Sasori.

Once they'd left my brother looked at me evilly and lent down to my height

"say Sasuke, wana do what there guna do?" …oh no. I had to think of something. Anything to change the subject.

"say Itachi have you ever been on bottom?" I was wondering, plus it was a great way to distract my brother from _'certain'_ things

"why are you planning on topping me little brother?" he said with a very questionable look on his face

"cant be to hard princess" I said laughingly… this turned out to be a big mistake as he quickly picked me up and took me to the bed room.


End file.
